Naruto B Gata H Kei Inspirational Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. Naruto ends up in another world, reaching the age of 16, he's now being chased by a cherry-boy hunter because of his innocent eyes, yet why can she realize he wants to save himself for the right girl. Up For Adoption.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **As everyone who are following my fics knows, this is only an idea, kinda like the old saying, "Spread the love" or something like that, or in this case spread the stories, lol, but here is my story for Naruto/B Gata H Kei, which like all the others, except "Naruto The Devil Caller," this one is up for adoption too.**

Naruto/B Gata H Kei

Crossover Idea

Inspirational Chapter.

A Bookstore. (Not sure where it is?)

Naruto is a tall blond spiky haired boy of 16, for some reason everywhere he goes, women can't help but blush while looking at him, though his friends back at Konoha called him dense, and he still had no idea why, just goes to show he truly is dense, which is why he's still a virgin, though he wasn't as bothered as the other boys about it.

Ever since arriving in this world, thanks to his fight with Sasuke when he was 12, he's been trying to learn as best as he can about everything, though because of his age he had to go to school, and thanks to school he learned as much as he could, even how to eat properly, though he still eats ramen, though not as much, along with now training as a hobby, which is why he looks very athletic, yet now he's smarter, though not as smart as being able to tell when a girl is interested.

Meaning everytime a girl tries to flirt with him, he just answered as simply as a dense man can, with absolute innocence, and since the girls got tied of trying it the subtle way, without coming on as desperate, they gave up on him.

Anyway, standing in front of the shelf where the dictionaries are, Naruto gives out a sigh, " _Man I can't believe Kosuda, "Oh sorry Naruto, think you can get me a new dictionary while you get yours, I promise to pay you back," All because he wanted to hang out with his friend Miyano, though I guess she finally_ _gathered enough courage to ask him out at long last, maybe now she'd stop bagging on me with her troubles._ "

Naruto was friends with the slightly timid Kosuda, and trough Kosuda, he got to know Miyano, who pretty much, likes Kosuda, since everytime she tries to ask the guy out, she becomes shy and clumsy, which leads to her crying her eyes out, and because Naruto hates when one of his friends cry, he found out about her feelings for the brown haired guy.

Shaking his head, he reaches up and grabs two dictionaries, never noticing a certain 15 year old high school girl who is determined to lose her virginity. Though she noticed him, though even though Yamada can tell the blond hunk was sexy, anyway now wasn't the time for that, though she did say to her best friend about the how he might have highlighted the rude/bad words too.

Anyway, as Yamada was trying to pull a dictionary out, seeing as she highlighted rude words in her old one, as she pulled the new one out, she miss placed her footing and was about to fall, the thing is as she was about to fall Naruto was walking behind her, with his old ninja training kicking in, he managed to catch the falling girl in one arm, while catching the flying book in the other hand.

Yamada had her eyes closed, waiting for the pain, that is until she heard someone say, "Whoa, that was close, are you alright?"

Blinking, Yamada opened her eyes and was looking into a pair of beautiful innocent cerulean blue eyes, but what caught her wasn't the color, but the purity of them, how they seem to be full of child-like wonder, meaning, and she was hoping, that she may have found her cherry-boy.

As Naruto puts the girl down, he had a worried look on his face, while carefully passing the girl's book to her, "Ummm, is anybody home?"

Ignoring Naruto's question Yamada leans forwards, "I'm Yamada, sorry about falling on you, umm, I have a question," Taken back by the disregard of his own, Naruto responded on instinct, "Yeah?" not noticing his uncomfortable behavior, Yamada carrying on, "I was wondering, You're still a cherry-boy, am I right?"

With her friend yelling in the background, "You could at least ask him, his name first!"

Naruto's eyes widened and slowly turns around and rush/walks quickly out of the store. Before Yamada could even try and catch him.

With Yamada's Ero-deity answering, "Apparently the answer is yes."

With the two friends, it turns out Yamada doesn't quite remember Naruto's face, just his eyes.

With Naruto though, he was breathing heavy with a hand on his chest, it wasn't from the running, but more towards being shocked that a girl would out-right ask such a question.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto relaxes against his friend's Kosuda's wall, Geez, what was up with that girl, I mean you can't ask a guy such an intimate question, I'm even surprised she said it without blushing."

Anyway now that Naruto arrived at his friend, Kosuda's place, he walks towards the door, and greets Kosuda's older sister Kazuki, who tells him to just go on up, since Kosuda was in his room with Miyano, never knowing, what he was about to walk into.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Sorry, but I felt it best to have it hanging here, since I'm not quite good at writing pervy-stuff, I can do fluff-stuff or a little bit of fan-service, but not full on lemon, which is why I want my stories to be adopted, except Naruto The Devil Caller.**

 **Also sorry if it was short, I just wanted people to get inspired into writing this crossover.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or B Gata H Kei.**


End file.
